brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
General Vex
General Vex is one of the Blizzard Samurai figures from the Ninjago line, introduced in 2019. Description General Vex has a unique printed head, a torso he shares with Blizzard Sword Master, and legs that he shares with all the Blizzard Samurai except the Ice Emperor. His helmet and chest armor are the same molds as seen on the Emperor and Blizzard Warrior, but cast in metallic grey. Background Born into the tribe of the Formlings, Vex was supposedly the only member of the tribe to not receive an animal form during his Choosing rite, despite being considered to have a pure heart. Deeply disappointed, Vex came to believe that his people now looked down on him as a freak, dubbing him "the Formless". Seeking vengeance, he made his way to the castle of Grimfax, and sought to persuade the king that the Formlings were a dangerous enemy. However, Grimfax was acquainted with Vex's history and, seeing the war-mongering for what it was, had him expelled from his castle. After wandering for some time in the wilds of the Never-Realm-and faring poorly-Vex came across the Titan Mech and Zane after the two had been sent to the Never-Realm by Aspheera. Following Zane, he witnessed his use of one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and quickly became interesting in making use of it himself. However, when Zane plugged himself into the mech for a diagnostic, Vex found that he could not wield the scroll's power. As such, he unplugged the unconscious Zane, resulting in the Nindroid losing his memories; Vex was thus able to deceive him into believing that he was the unjustly deposed Ice Emperor. Swayed by Vex's lies, Zane soon seized control of Grimfax's castle and army, and the defeated king was forced to submit. The Ice Emperor's dark powers grew, with Vex and Grimfax both being transformed like Grimfax's warriors into Blizzard Samurai, though the two of them retained their personalities. Zane's forces were expanded by constructs of dark ice, including more samurai and the dragon Boreal. Pleased with his new position of power, Vex returned to his village and demanded that the other Formlings submit to him. When the villagers refused, Vex persuaded the Ice Emperor to unleash Boreal upon them, leaving most of the Formlings encased in ice. The only two to escape were the siblings Akita and Kataru, newly returned from their Choosing. Kataru was captured by Boreal and taken back to the castle, where Vex spent years trying to persuade him to serve the Emperor. Akita, meanwhile, remained free and determined to exact vengeance for her people. Under Vex's influence, the Ice Emperor's reign continued for decades, with more and more inhabitants of the Never-Realm being frozen or forced to flee southwards as the dark ice spread. When Zane's fellow Ninja arrived from Ninjago-where a much shorter time had passed-in search of their lost friend, Vex soon became aware of them due to a knowledge-granting shard of dark ice the Emperor had given him. At his urging, the Ice Emperor dispatched Grimfax and a force of warriors to attack the newcomers at the village of the Ice Fishers on Great Lake. The attack proved a failure, with Grimfax losing a number of warriors and Kai-as observed by Vex using his shard-reigniting the Hearthfire the former king had extinguished. Vex's shard later allowed him to observe Lloyd's departure from the Ice Fisher village, and a force of Blizzard Samurai later intercepted the Green Ninja in the pass known as Wojira's Wrath. Upon Grimfax's return, Vex mocked him for his failures and urged the Emperor to punish him; this done, Vex then persuaded the Ice Emperor to send Boreal against the village and the Ice Behemoth against Lloyd. After the Behemoth failed, Boreal intercepted Lloyd on its way back to the castle, but was ordered by Vex to bring him back as a captive. Vex was then present as the captive Ninja was presented to the Emperor. Lloyd's attempts to jog Zane's memories were thwarted, and Vex accused him of treachery and asked for the privilege of eliminating him for his Emperor. However, the Emperor had Lloyd imprisoned instead, and Vex took advantage of the situation to mock both him and Kataru. Grimfax later freed the pair and led them in an attempt to seize Vex's shard, only for Vex and several samurai to confront them. Grimfax and Kataru faced Vex's party while Lloyd went to confront the Ice Emperor; sadly, Vex quickly subdued the pair while the Ice Emperor proved more than a match for both Lloyd and Akita. Vex urged the Ice Emperor to eliminate the intruders, but he hesitated, and the general attempted to take matters into his own hands. However, he inadvertently triggered Zane's memories at last with his own gloating words, and was promptly encased in ice by his former master. Zane soon reversed the effects of his corrupted powers, freeing Grimfax and the other Blizzard Samurai and all of his former victims. Returned to his normal human form, Vex was banished back into the wilds, bereft of both power and position. Appearances *70673 Shuricopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **The Never-Realm **Fire Maker **An Unlikely Ally **Secret of the Wolf **The Last of the Formlings **Corruption **A Fragile Hope **Once and for All **Awakenings Gallery Blizzard Samurai General Vex.png Punish him my lord..png|Vex tells his lord to punish Grimfax. Vex's not threat anymore.jpg|Zane freezes Vex. Vex's defeat.png|Vex frozen by Zane. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2019